8-Bit Zombie
8-Bit Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour. He is spawned by Arcade Zombie's arcade machine, similar to the three Basic Zombie variants in Lost City spawned from Imp Porter's tent and the zomboids spawned by Zoybean Pod, but only during the 8-bit jam. They are the 8-bit versions of Basic, Conehead, and Buckethead Zombies. Almanac entry Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Day 34 and Highway to the Danger Room (Conehead and Buckethead variants only) (portal only) Arena: Parsnip's Tournament Chinese version Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 19, 21, 22, 23, 24, Ultimate Challenge and Endless Challenge Audio Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Arcade Zombie (8-bit) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿-0|8-bit jam Strategies Neon Mixtape Tour Take out Arcade Zombies or at least their arcade machines before they can spawn 8-Bit Zombies. Use most of the same tactics as you would with Imp Porter's tents. If they spawn zombies, try to use strong plants against them. An effective strategy against these zombies is to use area of effect plants such as Fume-shrooms or Laser Beans, as they can hurt the arcade machine, 8-Bit Zombies, and Arcade Zombie all at the same time. However, do not put them too close to the arcade machine or Arcade Zombie might push its arcade machine on your plant and crush it. If you cannot take them out in time, or if they are in a huge group, an easier and fast way to kill it is to plant a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Grapeshot which will kill the 8-Bit Zombies and even the arcade machine. Guacodile is a good choice as it can damage all zombies in their lane. You can also use Phat Beet's plant food effect, which can destroy the arcade machines easily. Winter Melons are useful, as they do considerate damage to groups of 8-Bit Zombies and also chill them, slowing them down. They can also take out the Arcade Zombies pushing the Arcade machines, as they aim directly at zombies. Bowling Bulbs are a great choice against these zombies, including when they are in large numbers as their bouncing shots can deal high damage to these zombies. Thyme Warp is quite handy against groups of these zombies as they can warp them back and have them grouped together, allowing splash damage and area-of-effect plants like Dusk Lobber (with Moonflower adjacent to it) and Laser Bean to crowd control these zombies. Highway to the Danger Room Only the Conehead and Buckethead variants will appear from the Neon Mixtape Tour portals. They can appear as early as level 1 as well. However, they are mostly harmless, and most plants should be able to deal with them. Still, these zombies can start to stack up and add more nuisance in the early parts of a level, especially in those with an Imp rush. Gallery Trivia *While he comes in Conehead and Buckethead variants, only the Basic 8-Bit Zombie has an Almanac entry. It shares this trait with Ducky Tube Zombie and Bug Zombie. *When defeated, the sound of a square can be heard, akin to retro sound design from the 1980s in video games. *He closely resembles the zombies in the Nintendo DS version of the first game. *If the player burns or zaps him, he will no longer be 8-bit when he is disintegrated. *Despite being called 8-Bit Zombies, their designs exceed the color palette limitations set by the original NES, and more closely resemble 16-bit hardware from the 1990s. **Another hardware inaccuracy is that the NES was not even capable of pixel rotation which is what this character uses. This is a trait that the 1990's 16-bit gaming hardware was capable of (but not even to the extent of 8-bit zombie). *When he loses his arms, the whole arm disappears. But when the dying animation starts, the arm reappears to the bone. *8-Bit Zombies reuse the animations of Zombie, but with a lowered framerate. **This also explains the hardware inaccuracy of pixel rotation as the sprites were not re-animated to follow a virtual bitmap. See also *Arcade Zombie *Arcade machine Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies